Musical Therapy
by R011ingThunder
Summary: Gray Fullbuster: still single, still sulking. Gajeel is having absolutely none of that. Looks like this calls for some... Musical Therapy! [Mazeverse] Gray and Gajeel BroTP. Bonus chapter: Fairy Hills girls reviewing the guys' performances
1. Chapter 1

_**Erza**'s taking a mission at Crime Sorciere, going after the man she thought she always wanted. Is she leaving behind the man she thought she'd always have?  
**Natsu** has friend-zoned himself, leaving **Lucy** and **Lisanna** in the lurch. He'd rather avoid them both than risk being a two-timer like **Gray**.  
**Gray** (not actually a two-timer) just can't seem to catch a break. Maybe he just wasn't meant for romantic happiness. Or maybe it's time for a new direction.  
**Mira**'s stuck in the past, unable to accept that **Laxus** has his sights set elsewhere. __**Freed**'s never, never giving up on her, even if that means a broken heart.  
**Juvia**'s having second thoughts about **Gray**, but **Lyon**'s ready to call it quits. Can she get her feelings sorted out in time, or will she be left with nothing?  
And **Toby**'s dating **Jenny Realight**. The Jenny Realight. Wait, what?!  
_

_Something's gotta give._

__This is the Mazeverse series, a post-Tenrou AU _____where we put your ships in a blender and beat 'til smooth_. __Lyvia, __Jerza, ______Grayza, __Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Graylu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships and rare-pairs as we try to pair the spares. This is the Mazeverse. No ship is safe ;)__

* * *

**Happy Friday!**

**New story this week and this is another wacky one. Readers new to Mazeverse should have no problem, as this could totally stand on its own if you can suspend disbelief on points where we've diverted from canon. In the Mazeverse timeline, this is about six weeks after the Victory Gala (and not too long after Erza's hair dryer debacle). I wanted to do another piece that serves as a good compare and contrast to _Secret Valentine_, which also featured a very musical Gajeel. I was curious about how those would interact.**

**Irina: I don't disagree about Kagura. Beyond having a backstory, there's not much there. She's just... angry. (Granted, I haven't finished the third anime yet. I believe she gets some scenes there that might flesh her out some.) Since I dreamed up Mazeverse while watching Tenrou, and then patched in characters and scenarios I found interesting while I was watching GMG, my interpretation is based on a very small amount of canon. I end up having to get creative to make her work as the romantic lead in her arc. As for Cana... if circumstances were different, and Gray wasn't flip-flopping between being petulant and venting in border-line destructive ways (the sudden pattern of always getting himself drunk and approaching his relationships for all the wrong reasons), then Gray and Cana would have the fighting chance to be something very interesting. I'm not sure if it would be romantic, and I haven't put a ton of thought into long-term compatibility and relationship red flags, but it's definitely worth investigating. Thanks again!**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Gajeel frowned. So, the rumors were true.

The guild couldn't help but notice that something was up with the Ice Pervert. He had been sullen and moody lately, keeping to himself and not being terribly sociable.

At first, Gajeel assumed that it was just Salamander's absence that had Gray in a slump. After all, why else would someone come to the guild just to hang out? Gajeel only came to spend time with Shrimp or to punch Salamander's face in. Since Gray didn't have someone like Shrimp to spend time with, he was obviously here for the latter.

But soon, Gajeel started to suspect other reasons behind Gray's grouchiness. Then it hit him. Gray didn't _have_ a Shrimp to spend time with. This was _that _sort of problem. But that was nothing a little musical therapy couldn't fix.

With that in mind, Gajeel came to the guild with his guitar slung over his back. After leaving Lilly with Wendy and Charle, he went to borrow the key to the back room from Mira. The back room was supposed to be reserved for teams that wanted a private place to meet to plan jobs, but nobody really ever used it. Occasionally, Mira used it would use it as a workspace when she was making decorations for the guild—foil snowflakes or paper pumpkins or glitter-dusted hearts. But other than that, the room stayed empty.

Gajeel stashed his guitar before approaching Gray. No need to get him all worked up yet.

Then it was time to put his plan into action.

The Ice Pervert was sitting alone in the darkest, moodiest, broodiest corner of the guild. And Gajeel had thought only girls threw pity parties for themselves. Apparently not.

But he didn't say that. He was trying to help Gray, not piss him off.

"Yo." Gajeel plopped down across the table opposite him.

"Whaddaya want, Gajeel?" growled Gray.

"No need to get defensive," said Gajeel, raising his hands. "I'm just here to talk."

"Well, would you get on with it? I'm busy," said Gray.

Certain people had been able to coax the Ice Pervert out of his shell for spells at a time. Juvia had taken him out on a job and Mira had forced him to run errands, but that wasn't enough.

Cana had gotten him to go drinking and Loke had taking him out clubbing. But what the Ice Pervert needed wasn't a distraction, it was an outlet.

"I got something to show you," said Gajeel.

"Later," said Gray.

"No, _now_," Gajeel insisted.

He and the Ice Pervert had never been the best of friends. And maybe he didn't even warrant rival status, like Salamander did, either. Despite this, Gajeel had a pretty good guess on what was wrong.

Matters of the heart were always tricky and he sorta knew what Gray was going through. After all, he had come _this close_ to losing Shrimp to that Pegasus Freak (thanks to Bunny Girl's meddling). This could have been him.

Gajeel felt obligated to intervene.

Gray's jaw tightened. "I told you. I'm busy," he said.

"Doin' what?" demanded Gajeel.

"Take a hint," said Gray.

"What? Are you watchin' ice melt? Heh-heh!" Gajeel chuckled at his own cleverness.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell me, 'cause you ain't doin' nothing, so don't try to tell me y'are. Now, come on."

"I'd rather have my teeth removed," grumbled Gray.

"You asking me to help with that?" snapped Gajeel. "No? Then get moving."

The Ice Pervert sighed, but he followed. "Where are we going?" asked Gray.

"You'll see," said Gajeel.

"Okay, but this better be good."

"Oh, it will be," promised Gajeel as he shut the door behind him.

Gray took a wary step back. "Um, Gajeel, what is this?"

"What?" Gajeel blinked. "It's my guitar! What does it look like?"

"And why is it here?"

"Listen, Ice Pervert. Gray. I think… I don't know where to start with this. I ain't no good with words."

"Oh, geez," said Gray. He was on the defensive with his shoulders raised.

"Would you let me finish?" sighed Gajeel.

Gray put his hands up as if to ward Gajeel off. "Not too sure I want you to finish," said Gray.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Gajeel. "I ain't asking you out. Don't know anyone who would."

Gray glowered.

Aw, crap.

"See, that wasn't what I meant. Told ya I wasn't no good with words."

"Really? Couldn't tell," said Gray sarcastically.

"What I meant was that I ain't no good with words, but I've always been good pretty good at expressing myself with music."

"Okay, cool…" said Gray, sounding anything but interested. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I wanted to get your opinion on a piece I've been practicing, that's all," said Gajeel.

"Oh. That's all?" asked Gray. "All right, whatever." He sat down at the table in the center of the room.

Gajeel bit back the retort on his tongue. This was music therapy, not a debate. But now he had Gray's attention. How was he going to get through to him?

Gajeel slung his guitar over his shoulder and began to strum slowly. He needed to draw Gray in and get him to loosen up, maybe get him to vent his problems. Something mellow and soothing would be good. Maybe some old-school soft rock?

"_I could hardly believe it, when I heard the news today, I had to come and get it straight from you_," Gajeel sang. "_They said you were leavin', someone's swept your heart away, from the look upon your face, I see it's true._"

Gajeel let his eyes slip shut, pouring his heart into his music, belting out the refrain with all his might. Music always took his troubles away. It helped him when Metalicana first up and left (not that he cared at all). It kept him sane when he was part of Phantom Lord. It was even one of the things that brought him and Shrimp closer.

Gajeel snuck a glance at Gray, breaking off with a soft curse. The song didn't have the effect he had hoped for. In fact, it did the exact opposite. Looked like he hit a nerve.

Gray's hands had tightened into white-knuckled fists. "You makin' fun of me?" he hissed, his eyes bright with emotion.

Gajeel winced. Clearly relationships were a touchy subject. He should have guessed that.

"Too soon?" Gajeel asked.

"_Way_ too soon," spat Gray.

Okay, change of plans. Gray wasn't a direct person, so they'd have to do this the hard way. Gajeel would need to distract him first, and then get him to open up. A goofy song about having fun should be safe. Who knows? It might even help the Ice Pervert relax a little.

"All right, all right. We don't have to do that one. Here. Here's a good one," said Gajeel quickly, changing to an upbeat melody. "_It's been a really, really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter_," Gajeel chanted.

He didn't know all the words to this song, but that didn't matter. Half the lyrics made no sense anyways. All he had to do was work his way around the break-up line in there and he would be golden.

It worked.

The Ice Pervert nodded along, tapping his foot to the beat as Gajeel sang. All he needed was a little encouragement. Gajeel changed the lyrics around some more, inviting Gray to let loose and sing along.

"_La, la, la. That's the way! La, la, la. Sing it with me now! La, la, la. C'mon, Gray! La, la, la. We're going at it tonight, tonight…"_

Gajeel waited and waited, but Gray didn't join in. And Gajeel had made a complete idiot of himself giving Gray a lead-in and everything!

By the time Gajeel finished the song, Gray was looking a lot less grumpy. But less grumpy wasn't good enough. No, music was the answer and Gajeel would see to it that the Ice Pervert's musical therapy was a success.

"That wasn't half bad!" complemented Gajeel. Not good, seeing as he wasn't actually participating, but not terrible either. "You got some real rhythm," he said, nodding at Gray's tapping toes.

"You think so?" asked Gray skeptically.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Gajeel nodded. "All you gotta do is let loose."

"I _am_ loose," said Gray huffily.

"I mean really let loose," said Gajeel. "Lose yourself to the music."

"Why do you love this stuff so much?" asked Gray.

"Music?" asked Gajeel. "It's a little piece of my soul, y'know? It's sort of how I express myself."

"Really?" asked Gray. "I thought you did that with your fists."

"Sometimes," said Gajeel. "But sometimes I do it like this. Just don't tell Salamander. Else he'll call me a pansy and I'll never hear the end of it."

"No worries," said Gray. "So, how do you 'let loose'?" he asked, his lip curling in revulsion.

"You gotta feel the music. Feel the beat. Let the melody course through your bones and straight into your heart."

Gray frowned. "Sorry, man. I don't think I got any bones in my heart."

"You know what I mean," said Gajeel. He sat down on top of the table, balancing his guitar on his left leg. "Come on. Try this. See if you can keep beat for me."

Gajeel played the intro, plucking the opening chords instead of strumming it.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Gray.

"Drum along on the table," said Gajeel.

Gray turned around, patting the tabletop awkwardly. "Like this?"

"Exactly. Don't be afraid to give your instrument a good whack."

"My instrument?" asked Gray.

"The drums you're playing," said Gajeel, repeating the intro for a third time.

"This feels weird," complained Gray. "Are you sure this is right?"

"There ain't no wrong way to do it. Just feel the music," said Gajeel, switching back to strumming as he started to sing. "_I don't wanna be left behind. Distance was a friend of mine. Catching breath in a web of lies. I've spent most of my life…_"

As Gajeel predicted, once Gray started to participate, he started to relax, jamming along with Gajeel's singing. He was surprisingly rhythmic, alternating between drumming and clapping. He even threw in some toe-taps too. The guy was a natural!

Playing a harmonic to compliment the final chord, Gajeel brought the song to a close.

"Not bad!" said Gajeel.

"You're not too bad yourself," said Gray. "I'm a little surprised, though," he said.

"Why's that?"

"I didn't think this was your kind of music," shrugged Gray.

"It's a good song," said Gajeel.

"You're not just pulling my leg, are you?" asked Gray.

"No!" said Gajeel. "Nothing wrong with getting in touch with your emotional side and letting loose."

"You keep saying that," said Gray. "But I'm really not feelin' it."

"That's 'cause you aren't doing it," said Gajeel. "You're not letting loose."

"Yeah, I am."

Gajeel shook his head. "See, just now. I could tell you really wanted to sing along."

"I did?" asked Gray. "I don't think I did."

"Trust me, you did," said Gajeel. "How about we do another song and you _actually_ sing along this time?"

"You know I don't sing, right?" said Gray, frowning.

"You'll feel better if you do," said Gajeel, trying to sound winsome and soothing. Not that he was particularly successful. Gajeel was a tough guy and Levy was way better at winsome than he was.

"I don't know…" said Gray. He gave Gajeel a suspicious look. "You're not just messing with me?"

"I swear I'm not," promised Gajeel.

"All right," said Gray, relenting. "Just one."

Gajeel had one shot. Just one. He had to pick the perfect song. Something that Gray could relate to. Something that he could put his feelings into. Something that screamed: 'Get back on your feet and start over! Seize the day! No more mopey Ice Pervert!'

"I know just the song!" said Gajeel, beginning to play. "Do you know this one?"

Gray frowned. "I don't recognize it… One more time?"

Gajeel repeated the opening chords, adding part of the refrain into the fingerpicking pattern.

Recognition lit Gray's eyes. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Lose yourself to the music," Gajeel reminded him.

Gray sighed, beginning to sing the first verse.

Gajeel fought to keep a straight face. Gray's voice wasn't bad, not by any means. If anything, it was… _mediocre_, and maybe just a little bit flat. But being both a musician and a Dragon Slayer had gifted Gajeel with delicate ears. Honestly, Gray's voice made him want to grimace. Still, Gajeel wouldn't give anything away. This was music therapy. This was an important part of the healing process.

And it looked like it was working.

By the end of the first verse, Gray was entirely focused, his expression not unlike when he was practicing with his ice magic. Not when he was molding shields or canons or any of the normal things—he claimed he could do those from muscle memory. But when Gray was creating something new, _designing_ as an artist would, he would frown slightly, and his eyes would be sharp as he poured his soul into his work. This was how he looked now, pounding the beat against the table and howling at the top of his lungs as he hit the refrain.

"_This is my fight song! Take back my life song! Prove I'm all right song!_" Gray bellowed.

Gajeel winced at the missed note. Maybe adding some harmonies would help things? Gajeel added his voice as an accompaniment. It seemed to help a little.

The two finished the number together in (almost) perfect harmony.

"Wow…" said Gray, blinking. He gave himself a shake, as if he were coming out of a trance.

"How d'ya feel?" asked Gajeel.

"…Pretty good. Really good, actually," chuckled Gray. "Music is powerful stuff."

Gajeel grinned. "You bet it is," he said.

"Can we do another one?"

"Sure. You can pick this time and I'll see if I know the chords."

* * *

**Gray singing 'Fight Song' badly? Total wish fulfillment for me. Speaking of, my inner Gray fangirl wants him to be musical because I appreciate the mental image, but I don't think it's realistic.  
**

**Originally, I was going to end the story here, but then I realized that there was one more thing that we need to address.**

**Next time, in ****_[Mazeverse] Musical Therapy,_** **what if Gray and Gajeel's private concert isn't so private?****: **_"Are they… singing?" asked Lucy._

**Stop back next Friday for the second half, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Friday! And after this week, I think we need a good weekend... Hope everyone's staying safe out there!  
**

**I'm glad you guys liked the little bonding moment between Gajeel and Gray. Gajeel is fun to write, but it's not easy nailing his narrative voice. He's such a character!  
**

**Where there's Gajeel... narrating opposite will have to be our girl Levy!  
**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Levy hadn't expected to run into Wendy. The little Dragon-Slayer was holding both Charle and Lilly, her eyes wide and distressed.

"Oh, Levy, I'm so glad I found you!" she gasped.

"Calm down, Wendy!" said Levy. "Now, what's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Gajeel!" blurted Wendy.

Panic rose in the back of Levy's throat. "What? What happened?" asked Levy.

"What has that fool done now?" demanded Pantherlilly, wriggling violently.

Wendy put the Exceeds down.

"I… I think… Come quick!" stammered Wendy. "I don't know what to do…"

Levy rushed after her as she headed for the back of the guild.

"I swear, I leave him alone with Gray for a few minutes and he gets himself into trouble," complained Pantherlilly as he and Charle toddled along behind.

"Where's the fire, you guys?" asked Lucy as they rushed by.

"Actually, maybe you should come too," said Wendy, biting her lip. "It involves Gray…"

Lucy and Levy exchanged glances.

"Uh-oh…" said Lucy. "I'm right behind you guys."

They heard them before they saw them. Through the door of the back room was something that sounded a little like music. Jazzy sounding music.

"In there," said Wendy.

The girls huddled together, ears pressed against the door.

"Are they… _singing_?" asked Lucy.

"I… I think they are…" said Levy. "Yeah… That's definitely Gajeel singing."

"What are they singing?" asked Lucy, looking towards Wendy. "You can hear, can't you?"

"Sort of," said Wendy, wringing her hands.

"Tell us," said Lucy. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Wendy shot Levy a worried look, thumb tapping against her knee anxiously.

Suddenly the music swelled, and all the girls could hear the words loud and clear.

"_Reunited, and it feels so good!_" the boys sang. "_Reunited 'cause we understood!_"

Charle gasped, and Lucy gaped. Pantherlilly whisked his tail furiously.

What on earth were they doing in there?!

"I didn't know how to tell you…" said Wendy, hanging her head.

"This isn't your fault, child," said Charle.

"You did the right thing," said Levy.

"We need to get a better look," said Lucy, shifting to try and peer under the door.

Levy put her hands over her eyes. "I'm not sure I want one," she moaned.

"What's going on?" asked Juvia as she found them crouched outside the door. "I saw everyone run off this way and— Oh, my! Is that Gajee _and_ Gray?"

Lucy nodded, grinning. "We need a better look."

"Leave it to me," said Juvia. "I have plenty of experience figuring out what Gray is doing at all hours. Lyon disapproves of my breaking and entering, but I think we can make an exception, just this once." Juvia devolved into a splash of water and seeped her way under the door.

The music continued.

What was taking Juvia so long?

Levy tried to be reasonable. This probably wasn't anything. The guys were probably just messing around, like they always did. That was the logical explanation for this.

But what if they weren't? What if they… were _serious_?

Levy sat down hard, her knees folding under her like limp spaghetti. She couldn't help but think of the worst.

What happened if Gajeel left her for _Gray_? Levy pulled Pantherlilly into her lap, hugging him to her chest like a stuffed toy.

"Hey! Levy!" he complained.

"Sorry, Lilly," she said, managing a half smile.

"You're awfully pale," commented Charle.

"Am I?" asked Levy.

"Are you all right?" asked Wendy.

"Whatever you're thinking, it probably isn't true," said Lilly.

"I know that. I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation," said Levy evenly, even though the words rang hollow in her own ears.

"You're right. I doubt he's leaving you for Gray," said Charle.

Levy swallowed hard. Somehow Charle's judgmental voice only made things worse.

"Charle!" scolded Wendy, frowning.

"What? I said that Gajeel _wasn't_—"

"Charle, please just stop…" said Wendy.

Levy wasn't sure if she was relieved or filled with dread when Juvia finally returned. She flowed back under the door, rematerializing before them.

"Sorry it took so long," Juvia said, stifling a giggle. "I just couldn't look away."

"What are they doing?" demanded Lucy eagerly.

"…I think some voyeuristic photos are in order," said Juvia, lowering her voice to a whisper.

Levy's stomach did a flip, and not the good kind. "_What_?"

"Joking, joking," said Juvia. "But you really have to see this for yourself. You won't be sorry."

"How are _we_ supposed to—"

"Just push the door open gently. They won't even notice you," Juvia reassured them. "Hurry! Go!"

Needing no more invitation, Lucy opened the door. The three girls and the Exceeds pressed together to spy on the musical duo.

Levy's jaw dropped at the sight.

"I told you," said Juvia.

Gray was pounding up a storm on the tabletop, rocking in time to the music. And Gajeel, _her_ Gajeel was strutting around the far side of the room, singing to an imaginary audience at the top of his lungs.

"_I'll give you all the love I have with all my miii-iiiiight_," he yowled. He had sunk to one knee as he threw his arms wide.

Lucy stifled a snort of laughter, shoving her fist against her mouth to muffle the sound.

"What a relief," sighed Wendy. "I honestly thought… something else."

"You had me worried," said Levy.

"That's… oddly attractive," mumbled Charle.

"Gajeel isn't the only one who can do that," said Pantherlilly. "I, too, have musical gifts."

Charle blinked, looking at her fellow Exceed in surprise. "You'll have to show me some time," said Charle.

"Of course," said Pantherlilly. "I am an Exceed of many talents."

Levy looked back at the boys, shaking her head. "Are they… _drunk_?" she asked.

"Nope. Believe it or not, they're completely sober," supplied Mirajane, who had joined the group with Cana close behind.

"Besides, Gray's not a happy drunk, he's a melancholic one," added Cana. "I would know. I got him completely smashed a couple weeks ago. Fun times! Though it did absolutely nothing for his mood."

"What are you two doing here?" asked Wendy.

"I was wondering what you girls were up to," said Mira innocently.

"She means she was wondering what the boys were up to," corrected Cana.

"You knew?" asked Wendy.

"I had a feeling something interesting would happen when Gajeel asked if he could use the back room," chirped Mira. She waved for the girls to move away from the door, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You missed them doing _I Want It That Way_. Don't worry, I've recorded the whole thing on hidden lacrima."

"Movie night at Fairy Hills!" cheered Cana.

"Tell no one," said Juvia seriously. Then she cracked a smile.

"That mean's _everyone's_ invited!" Cana sang out. "Hey, Mira, how much do you think I could get for a copy of that lacrima? I've been a little short on Jewels lately."

"Maybe you'd have more money if you didn't drink so much. Or maybe cut back on all those wagers?"

"But where would be the fun in that?" said Cana.

Levy took one last glimpse at the musical duo, satisfied that her relationship would survive another day.

* * *

****I know that some people really like songfics (or songs referenced in fics), but I find that your mileage may vary because people have different opinions about various songs. (Or maybe they don't know them at all and the meaning is lost.) Still, for anyone who remembers the 90's classic I Want it That Way, can you imagine Gray and Gajeel jamming to that one? I'm grinning like an idiot just thinking about it.****

****That's a wrap on this fic. I'd make my day if you gave it a like... but only if you actually liked it, though. :) (I'm shamelessly stealing that line from one of the YouTubers I like.)  
****

****Gray's going to be okay. He's still single, but I think he's got his feet under him. No more mopey Ice Pervert. ****

****We're going to turn our attention to someone else who's feeling alone at the moment. I've been neglecting her lately, with all of the attention that we've given Gray. Who's up? It's Lucy... and she's wondering why she's the only single girl left in the guild. (She's not, really. But she feels that way...)  
****

**Stop back next Friday for _[Mazeverse] Fifth Wheel_, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Friday!  
**

**So, I know I said this story was over... but ****FbFlame94 asked about having the girls comment on the video a la Mystery Science Theater 3000. It felt like a very Mazeverse thing to make happen, and I could sort of picture it in my head (which is totally hit-or-miss for me). I felt like it was worth taking a crack at it. I tried not to get too repetitive with anything we already saw Gray and Gajeel do, so I didn't spend a lot of time describing them. Hopefully that's not too confusing or disjointed. So yeah, FbFlame94, hopefully this is the kind of thing you were looking for! :)**

**BTW, I'm totally open to any ideas you guys want to flip my way. I'm not always able to do them, but I do appreciate the suggestions!**

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"Movie night is my favorite!" said Cana as she led the way into the Fairy Hills lounge.

"Whatcha guys got?" asked Laki as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Candid camera of Gray and Gajeel," said Cana cheerfully as Lucy as she popped the lacrima into the player.

Laki wrinkled her nose. "No thanks," she said, snapping her book shut and making her way out of the lounge. "I can only imagine what the Pervert and Gajeel got themselves into. Actually, even the mental images are more than enough. I'll be scarred for life."

Lucy and Levy exchanged glances.

"She might be right," said Levy. "I mean, do we really want to watch this? Our opinions of them could change forever."

"You and Gajeel are already dating. This can't make it any worse," Cana pointed out. "Hurry up and play the lacrima," said Cana, her voice dipping into a whine.

"Mira's not here yet," said Lucy.

"Mira saw it live," said Cana.

"We should still wait for everyone else," said Lucy. "Does anyone else want to watch?"

"Lisanna's out and Wendy was a pass," reported Levy.

"What about Juvia?" said Lucy. "You'd think she'd be all over this one."

"She's on snack duty with Mira," said Levy.

"You know she'll watch it again on her own later," said Cana with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"What about Evergreen?" said Lucy. "Did anyone check with her?"

"She's just gonna say she's not interested in what the Meatheads are doing," said Cana. "Never mind the fact that she's dating the biggest Meathead in the entire guild."

"Somebody should still ask her," said Lucy.

"Not it," said Cana.

"Not it," echoed Levy.

Lucy rolled her eyes but stood up with a sigh. "Fine. I'll be back. And don't you dare start without me."

She returned after a couple of minutes. "She's not interested in what the Meatheads are doing," reported Levy with a sigh.

"Told ya," said Cana. "Now can we start the movie? Or do you have some other stall tactic?" said Cana.

"I'm not stalling," said Lucy.

"Well, get going then!" said Cana.

Lucy started the lacrima, letting the slightly blurry playback of Gray and Gajeel fill the screen. Gajeel giddily dragged Gray into the room and shut the door.

Cana paused the tape, leaving Gray in cross-eyed, open mouthed protest.

"What's up?" said Levy.

"I was just going to flip past this," said Cana. "They're just going to talk for a while."

"Hold it," said Lucy. "Gray's face here is priceless!" she chortled, making Levy laugh along with her.

"We've got snacks!" Mira interrupted as she shouldered through the door with Juvia behind her. "Toffee trail mix and—hey! Did you start without us? No fair!" she pouted.

"Just barely," said Cana placatingly. "Plus, you've seen it already."

"That isn't the same thing at all," said Mira.

"We were just fast forwarding," said Cana.

"Fine, I guess the whole beginning was pretty dull," said Mira with a shrug.

"Just keep going," said Juvia. "Wait. Gray's face!"

"Priceless, right?" said Lucy.

"He's so expressive," mused Mira.

"Oh, yes. Juvia agrees," said Juvia in mock solemnity. "He flips between sour, sullen, grouchy and pissed."

"That's our Gray!" snickered Cana, speeding through the rest of the footage.

"Gray's not like that," said Lucy. "Sometimes he's sarcastic or… Okay, maybe he is pretty moody."

"Nice try, though," said Levy.

"Hey, Gajeel's no bett—" Lucy started when Mira bounced up with a squeal.

"Play this, play this!" said Mira frantically.

"This?" said Cana, letting the footage run at normal speed.

Gajeel cradled his guitar, eyes shut, swaying in time with the music. "_I could hardly believe it, when I heard the news today, I had to come and get it straight from you_," Gajeel sang, glancing in the direction of the camera. "_They said you were leavin', someone's swept your heart away, from the look upon your face, I see it's true._"

"This is just some oldies song," said Cana waving her hand in dismissal.

"This is a classic!" defended Mira. "And it sounds so _good_ when Gajeel does it."

"The way he sings it makes it feel like he's doing it just for you, right, Levy?" said Juvia, grabbing a handful of snacks before passing the bowls around. "Gajee's so talented!"

"Maybe…" admitted Levy, sounding a little bit shy. "Good popcorn by the way," said changing the subject quickly.

"Truffle and parmesan," said Juvia. "Extra special recipe."

"Nice," said Lucy. "Since when are you so fancy?"

"Since her fancy-pants boyfriend," said Cana.

"Shh! Here's the best part," said Mira.

"_Tell me, how am I supposed to live without you?_" belted Gajeel, throwing his head back. "_Now that I've been loving you so long?_"

Cana snorted as Mira mouthed along with the words, a hand over her heart.

"Watch out, Levy!" teased Lucy. "Mira's got her eyes on your man!"

"No, I don't," protested Mira quickly. "It's just this song."

"Check out Gray's face!" said Cana.

"Aw, Gray looks like he's about to cry…" said Lucy. "Poor thing."

"He's not the only one getting misty," said Mira, daubing at her own eyes. "Gajeel just puts so much emotion in this song, and it's too bad he stops after this. I want him to do a full cover of it."

"Here's the next one," said Juvia. "Look at Gajee!" she giggled, watching the Iron Dragon Slayer bop up and down like a buoy on the sea.

"_I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it! It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight!_"

Levy giggled. "Gajeel would just die if he knew we were watching this."

"Forget Gajeel, look at Gray!" said Lucy. "Gajeel's trying so hard to get him to sing along, but it's like trying to get a cat to take a bath. I wouldn't be surprised if Gray started hissing at him."

"Believe it or not, he actually used to do that when it was bath time," supplied Cana.

"What?"

"Him _and_ Natsu," Mira said, nodding. "Erza had to strongarm them both to get them to do anything. Bath time, brushing their teeth, you name it."

"Strongarm?" scoffed Cana. "Mira, she threatened to murder them. Gray was smart enough to shut his trap, but Natsu kept on carrying on, all: 'What's Erza gonna do to me? I'm a big scary Dragon-Slayer.'"

"What happened after that?" asked Lucy.

"Erza beat him up," sighed Mira. "Natsu's been good about listening to her ever since. Well, mostly…"

"If this is 'mostly,' I can't even imagine what he used to be like," said Lucy.

Cana cackled, pointing at the screen. "Look at Gray, trying to dance," she said. "This is even worse than his awkward dancing at the club. Me and Loke took him out last week and he was such a mess. A lovable mess, but still a mess, poor guy."

"Gray isn't that bad," said Juvia loyally.

"You call this 'not that bad?'" asked Cana.

"He's trying," said Levy.

"There's trying and there's actually succeeding…" said Cana.

"Well, we can't all date perfect men," said Juvia.

Lucy scoffed. "As if you're dating a perfect man," she said.

"Oh, I'm not," said Juvia. "But at least my boyfriend knows how to dance," she smiled to herself. "This… this… I don't even know what to call this."

"Nice… and now we've lost her," said Cana. "Earth to Juvia…"

"Now, now, you guys," said Mira. "Let's not get carried away."

"Sorry…" said Cana. "I just get a kick out of roasting our guys."

"Let's not roast each other," Mira reminded them.

"Nothing wrong with getting in touch with your emotional side and letting loose," Gajeel was saying to Gray, glancing in the direction of the camera.

"Aw," sighed Levy.

"Does Gajeel actually have an emotional side?" asked Mira.

"Gajeel's sweet when he wants to be," defended Levy.

"Underneath all the layers of metal scales, there's a sensitive and emotional soul," declared Lucy.

"Who is as weird on the inside as he is on the outside," quipped Cana. "And I mean that in a nice way," she added hastily as Gajeel launched into another song.

Lucy frowned as she listened to the intro. "Guys, is he playing _Fight Song_?"

On the screen, Gray frowned. "I don't recognize it… One more time?" he said.

Gajeel repeated the intro.

"Oh, my God. He totally is!" said Cana.

"The ultimate Girl Power anthem, courtesy of Gray and Gajeel," laughed Mira.

Gray started into the first verse, his voice stiff and unsteady.

"Is that Gray, singing?" asked Juvia, her eyes lighting up as Gray's voice cut through the speakers.

"Can you call that singing?" asked Cana.

"Go easy on him, Cana," said Mira. "You can tell how hard he's trying. Look at his face."

"Yeah, it looks like he's constipated," said Cana.

"Really, Cana? Nice," said Lucy. "Did not need that mental image."

"He's just nervous," said Levy reasonably.

"Lucy's team did an entire play in Onibus and he wasn't nervous."

"But he had a cool role. This is entirely different," Lucy argued.

"You're sympathizing," observed Mira.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do this either," said Lucy. "I'll sing in the shower, but in front of someone else? No way."

The group gave a collective wince as Gray's voice overloaded the mic, making the audio distort.

"Don't quit your day job, bud," chuckled Cana, throwing some popcorn at the screen. "Ah, Gray…"

"Don't make a mess, Cana, or I'll make you clean it up," said Mira.

"Oh, come on, Mira," complained Cana.

Mira stood firm. "I don't care if Erza's not here to strongarm. If you make a mess, you will clean it up."

"Yes, mom," sighed Cana, quirking a smile at her friend to show that she was just playing around.

"Oh, look! Gajee's helping now," said Juvia, breathing a sigh of relief when Gajeel started singing along with Gray.

"I don't know how much more of that I could take," said Levy.

With Gajeel's voice in the mix, the song had an actual melody now.

"How d'ya feel?" asked lacrima-Gajeel.

"…Pretty good. Really good, actually," chuckled lacrima-Gray. "Can we do another one?"

"He looks happier than he's been in a while," said Juvia. "I'm glad."

"Me too," said Cana.

"But does anyone know what kind of music Gray likes?" asked Mira. "Next song's his pick."

"…No clue," said Lucy.

"Gray has eclectic tastes," supplied Juvia. "Lots of rock, sometimes punk, and the occasional pop song for guilty pleasure."

Cana grinned at her.

"What? Once you learn something, you can't unlearn it," said Juvia primly.

"Shh, they're starting," said Lucy, waving for quiet. She leaned toward the screen, crouched on her knees.

"Gray doesn't sound half-bad here," Levy pointed out as the boys launched into the next song. "He's no Gajeel, but, still."

"He probably likes this song," said Mira.

"He _would_…" said Lucy. "Leave it to Gray to pick something like this."

"_She looks so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear. And I know, now, that I'm so down_," sang Gray.

"He's really into it, and so is Gajee," said Juvia, smiling fondly. "Adorable…"

"Hey, um… Is anyone wondering who Gray's imagining in their underwear?" asked Lucy.

"_His_ underwear," corrected Levy. "Those are the lyrics anyways. She's wearing _his_ underwear."

"Then is he wearing any?" asked Lucy. "Or is she wearing it and he's naked?"

"Why are you so interested?" asked Cana.

"I'm not," said Lucy. "I'm pointing it out."

"_While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking: If I showed up with a plane ticket and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you wanna run away too? 'Cause all I really want is you!_" Gray bellowed, slamming his fists on the table furiously.

"He's definitely thinking about a real person," said Mira. "Look at his eyes."

"I hope he does go after her," said Cana. "Whoever it is," she added.

"Do you know something we don't?" asked Mira.

Cana shook her head. "Not really. I might rip on Gray, but I want him to be happy, y'know?"

"I think that goes for all of us," said Juvia.

Lucy and Mira nodded.

But the solemn moment was interrupted as Gajeel got to pick the next song, grinning directly into the camera.

"Mira, are you sure he doesn't know you're recording?" asked Levy. "Gajeel keeps looking this way."

"He shouldn't," said Mira. "I hid the lacrima pretty well."

The boys argued for a bit before Gray finally agreed to Gajeel's choice of song, which made the girls burst into laughter, Cana literally rolling on the floor in amusement.

"_So, tell me what you want, what you really, really want_," prompted Gajeel, whipping his hair.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,_" responded Gray.

The boys skipped around the table chanting at one another as Gray stomped his feet extra loudly.

"It's like a train wreck… I can't look away!" laughed Lucy.

"That's Gajee trying to be sexy. Oh, my!" Juvia tittered, a hand over her mouth.

"My stomach hurts from laughing so hard," said Levy.

"Who's got the cuter butt, Gray or Gajeel?" asked Cana as Gajeel sashayed past the camera, wriggling his hips.

"Are we really talking about this?" asked Mira.

"Just asking," said Cana. "C'mon, around the room. Votes for Gajeel? Anybody. C'mon, Levy!"

Levy buried her face in her hands. "We are not talking about Gajeel's butt," she mumbled.

"Aw, you guys are no fun!" said Cana.

As that song ended, Gray chose another and Lucy scoffed when Gajeel started to strum the all-too familiar chords.

"Did Gray just pick another boy-band song? What is with him and boy bands?" said Lucy.

Cana whooped when Gray jumped up on top of the table. "Someone's bringing sexy back!" catcalled Cana.

And so did Gajeel. "That's the way!" cheered lacrima-Gajeel, egging him on shamelessly.

"Don't encourage him!" groaned Lucy, even though Gajeel couldn't hear her.

"_Am I your fire?_" sang Gray, awkward-dancing on top of the table. "_Your one desire? Yes, I know, it's too late, but I want it that way!_" Gray strutted two steps across the table, his expression overly serious.

Juvia was laughing so hard that she started choking.

"Don't die," said Mira, smacking her on the back.

Juvia waved her off. "I'm okay, I'm okay…" said Juvia, half-choking and half-laughing.

"What does this song even mean?" said Levy over Juvia's peals of laughter.

"You like it," said Cana. "You like the way Gajeel's putting on a show."

"I do," said Levy. "But. 'I want it that way?' Who wants it what way? I've always wondered that."

"Don't over think it," said Cana. "It's a fun song. Me and Mira used to sing this all the time back when this band was popular," she said, starting to sing along. She nudged Mira with the tip of her stockinged toes until she joined in.

Mira shrugged and sang along.

"Sure brings back the good old days, eh?" said Cana.

Then Gajeel walked up to the camera, his face filling up the screen as he sang a verse of his own.

"_No matter the distance, I want you to know that deep down inside of me… You are my fire! The one desire!_" crooned Gajeel, gesturing towards the camera.

"Mira, are you sure he doesn't know we're here?" asked Levy. "He keeps looking right at us."

"It's probably nothing, Levy. Gray keeps serenading an empty corner too," Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, but Gray's looking at an empty corner. Gajeel's looking into the lacrima. There's a difference," insisted Levy as Gajeel moved into the final song.

"Another oldie!" cheered Mira, clapping her hands in excitement.

"You and your oldies," said Cana.

"Love this song," said Mira, humming along and swaying in time to the music.

"This song came out before any of us were even born. What's so great about it?" asked Cana.

"_I was a fool to ever leave your side, me minus you is such a lonely ride,_" sang Gray, his voice dipping in an attempt at soulful. He had gone back to drum on the table.

"_The breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad_," answered Gajeel, sauntering up to him. "_I realize I love you 'cause I want you bad, hey, hey._"

"Gajee and Gray look like they're singing to each other!" Juvia burst out gleefully.

"I ship it," said Cana, grinning. "No offense, Levy," she added.

"No crazy fantasies, you two," warned Lucy, shaking her finger at them.

"Oh, please," said Cana. "We all know you're going to go back to your place and write stories about them."

Lucy blushed. "Am not!"

"Totally are," said Cana.

"No wonder Wendy was so freaked," said Levy. "If I didn't know better, I would be too."

"That, and she's so impressionable," said Mira, interrupting her humming to comment.

She broke off in surprise as Gajeel yowled the last line. He dove to one knee before the camera as he threw his arms wide.

"Look at Gajeel!" whooped Cana. "Yeah!"

With the song completed, Gajeel and Gray talked a while longer before Gray headed out with a grin and a half-wave.

"Is it over already?" pouted Cana. "Man, I could watch the make idiots of themselves all day."

"They already do," said Lucy.

"Well, at least we have this on lacrima. Wanna watch it again?" asked Cana.

But before Cana could hit replay, Gajeel's face filled the screen again.

"Hey, Mira. Hope you girls like our little concert," said Gajeel, smirking. "Heh-heh!"

"He knew…" said Lucy.

"I knew he kept looking at the camera!" said Levy.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Gray," continued Gajeel. "I finally got him out of his funk. Don't need him quitting the guild and going home to cry or anything. And just so we're clear, the couple of special moments were for Levy's eyes only. Love ya, Shrimp. Later."

Gajeel reached over to turn off the lacrima and the screen darkened.

Levy squeaked and buried her reddened face in her hands.

But the other girls were too stunned to tease.

"Did we just get outfoxed… By Gajeel?" asked Cana.

* * *

**And, that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked! :) I did the teaser and the tacky beg-for-reviews thing last week, so I'll refrain from repeating.  
**

**Everyone stay safe!**

* * *

**EDIT: Completely forgot that I meant to post notes about the songs that the guys did. It's all the same songs through Chapters 1 and 2, including the brief time-skip after we leave Gray and before Wendy grabs Lucy and Levy. The girls are viewing the performance in its entirety here.**

**\- _How Am I Supposed to Live Without You?_ \- an 80's pop ballad made popular by Michael Bolton. Partial cover by Gajeel. Made Gray and Mira teary for #reasons.**

**\- _Tonight Tonight_ \- by Hot Chelle Rae. Chosen because it was cheerful and slightly ridiculous and has (I think) no references to romantic relationships.**

**\- _Fight Song_ \- by Rachel Platten. Typically considered a girl power song. I've seen it on lists of Best Songs to Get over Breakups. Naturally, I had to have Gray rock out to it.**

**\- _She Looks So Perfect_ \- by 5 Seconds of Summer. Gray's pick. Oddly appropriate because of the underwear reference ('cause Gray). Also has a reference about potentially chasing down some girl. Also very Gray, given that this is the only way he's expressing it.**

**\- _Wannabe_ \- by the Spice Girls. Classic '90s. Easter egg for anyone who read my A/N on _[Mazeverse] Serenade. _ I could see Gajeel having fun with this one.  
**

**\- _I Want It That Way_ \- by the Backstreet Boys. 'Nuff said.**

**\- _Reunited (And It Feels So Good!)_ \- Originally a '70s song by Peaches and Herb. Covered many times by others.**

* * *

**Stop back next Friday for _[Mazeverse] Fifth Wheel_, (for real, this time!) or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


End file.
